


Prongs, What Did You Do?

by YouBlitheringIdiot



Series: Marauders Fluff [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BlackEvans broTP, F/M, Fluff, James Potter is the best wingman, M/M, Marauders Fluff, Marauders era, Swearing, Well - Freeform, canon jily, hogwarts jily, hogwarts wolfstar, jily, maybe not very successful, next level oblivious idiots, nothing but fluffy idiots in love, sirius black is the best wingman, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/pseuds/YouBlitheringIdiot
Summary: Sirius wants to make Jily happen and James wants to make Wolfstar happen. Neither couple look like they will ever get together, so they both independently decide to take matters into their own hands, like good Wingmen... oh dear...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985218
Comments: 46
Kudos: 135





	1. Wingmen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsongdeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsongdeer/gifts).



> for secretsongdeer who asked for Blackevans brotp. Written as a prompt to celebrate 100,000 hits on fanfiction.net for my canon marauders fic We Can Be Heroes (I prefer ao3 but I am thrilled!) ... this is pure silliness...

**Prongs, what did you do?**

“I hate men!” Lily said, flinging her bag onto the floor of the Gryffindor common room and throwing herself onto the sofa.

Sirius Black, who was already seated on said sofa and had been pretending to read when she came in, looked up briefly, raising his left eyebrow.

“What?” said Lily.

“I am a man, Evans,” he said.

“And?” Lily said, sending him a petulant scowl.

“Oh, it’s like that, is it?” Sirius said, trying not to smile as he went back to pretending to read said book.

“Very like that,” she said, sliding down the sofa and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Any particular chap bothering you today?” he asked lightly.

“I told you, all of them!” Lily said, rolling her eyes at him.

“All of them in particular?” Sirius asked.

“Well... I can’t tell you about one of them,” she said, kicking her foot against the low footstool.

That had to be Snape. Sirius made a mental note to hex the bastard as soon as the opportunity arose.

“And?”

“I can’t tell you about the other two either,” Lily said, throwing her head back against the cushion and sighing again.

Snape’s friends. The six mini Death-Eaters Snape hung around with could all do with additional hexing, the bigoted bastards. He clenched his jaw.

“And?” he said.

“And your stupid, infuriating friend!” Lily said, looking up at him again and glaring.

Her emerald eyes were utterly beautiful, but most people found them scary as fuck when she was angry.

Sirius Black was not most people. He knew Lily Evans like the back of his hand. This was only a recent and rather startling discovery.

“Ah, Prongs?” he said, failing to keep a straight face. “What’s he done this time?”

“He’s...”

“Yes?”

“He’s... well, if you must know, it’s more a case of what he hasn’t done!” Lily scowled.

“You’ve lost me there,” Sirius said, putting down his book and turning towards her. “Evans?”

“Black.”

“I’m notoriously impatient.”

“That’s not a virtue, and you need to work on it.”

“Duly noted,” Sirius grinned. “You’re pretty impatient too, by the way, old thing.”

“So?”

“So, à propos de rien, what did Prongs do?”

“French doesn’t suit you, Black.”

“I think it does, actually,” Sirius said, flicking his hair and settling back into the couch more comfortably.

Lily glanced up at him briefly.

“Oh fine. I’ll allow that.”

“I’m always right,” Sirius said, with a smug grin.

Lily gave him an exaggerated eye roll.

“Name once!” she snorted.

“I said you fancied Prongs and I was right,” Sirius said, casually biting into the apple he had been holding in his right hand.

Lily’s cheeks infused prettily.

“You’ve literally never said that!” she yelped.

“I did just now, Evans,” Sirius said smoothly. “And I was right.”

Lily opened her mouth to protest and then closed it.

“Kneazle got your tongue, old thing?” Sirius said, grey eyes sparkling.

“Fuck off!” Lily said, jabbing his shin with her foot.

Sirius folded his arms and stared back.

“I can’t believe I’m telling you this!” Lily said, covering her face with her hands and groaning dramatically. “If you tell him, I swear to-“

“My lips are sealed,” Sirius replied, taking another bite of his apple. “Do tell!”

“I’m going to die of-“ Lily said, still hiding behind her hands.

“High stakes. Sounds like Prongs,” said Sirius, taking another bite.

“Listen, you’d have lost it too if you have just worked up the courage to ask Remus out and another person beat you to it at the last minute!” Lily said, flinging herself back against the armrest with force. “Two seconds ahead of me! Two bloody seconds!”

“What?” said Sirius, looking mortified, and pointedly ignoring the reference to one of his best friends.

“James, Prongs, whatever you call the useless, dorky git.”

“He didn’t say yes though, surely?” said Sirius, who still seemed a bit flummoxed.

“Didn’t he?” Lily said, her voice rising. “Desdemona asked him to go to Hogsmeade on a date. He said, and I’m quoting here _, thanks very much that’s so kind of you I’d love to go only_ in his stupid polite voice.”

Sirius winced.

“And?”

“And?” said Lily, cheeks bright red at this stage. “And then she said _oh James, that’s, like, so amazing? I’m going to, like, die of happiness? I can’t wait to, like, tell all my friends, they’re actually, I’m not going to lie, going to scream?_ ” Lily said, putting on a highly convincing version of a snooty pureblood accent. “And then she kissed his cheek and ran off! He stood there, like a deer caught in the headlights! And she’s not horrible or anything, she’s actually quite nice despite her snobby voice, and very attractive to boot, and I’m just being mean and-“

“Fucking hell!” Sirius said, staring at Lily. “What the fuck was he thinking?”

“I know, right?” Lily glared. “Tosser!”

“Blithering idiot!” said Sirius, growling.

“Stupid git!” Lily added.

“Wanker!” said Sirius.

“Gobshite,” Lily said.

“Merlin’s sake, man!” said Sirius.

“Well at least we’re on the same page,” said Lily, shooting Sirius a small smile.

“Blindingly incompetent...” said Sirius.

“Incompetent what?”

“Incompetent flirt? He’s meant to be asking you out?”

“He is?” said Lily, staring at him in confusion.

“Hand on, when did this happen?”

“A few minutes ago.”

“Merlin, fuck!” said Sirius, pacing up and down in front of the fireplace. “He’ll come flying in through that door in the next few seconds, Evans, mark my words, so you need to leg it upstairs and let me handle him, alright?”

“Is that wise?” Lily asked, biting her lip.

Sirius stopped pacing and stared at her momentarily.

“Well. I’d say wise would be pushing it,” he said. “but still preferable to your future husband pulling a Prongs.”

Lily raised her right eyebrow.

“Fucking it all up monumentally,” said Sirius, resuming his pacing. “I shall fix this, old girl, leave it to me.”

“What have I done,” groaned Lily as she hurried upstairs.

3333333333333

The door of the Gryffindor common room flew open and James Potter stormed inside.

“Spot of bother with the fairer sex, Prongs?” Sirius said, lounging against the mantelpiece looking suave and sophisticated.

“Why, Padfoot?” James said, slamming the door so hard that the Fat Lady shrieked in fright. “Why is this happening to me, eh? What the ever-living fuck am I meant to do now, eh?”

“Prongs, care to enlighten me as to why the fuck you said you’d go on a date to Hogsmeade with Desdemona Demelza de Mimsy-Porpington?” said Sirius, his voice hard as steel.

James glared back at him and then threw his arms into the air helplessly.

“I have no idea, Padfoot! Literally no idea what possessed me, okay? I’m disgusted at my absolute barminess! It’s like I can’t be rude to a girl and then I can’t tell her she’s wrong either? I’m a disaster, Padfoot! A walking disaster area!”

“I agree. Your idiocy has risen to stratospheric heights, Prongs,” Sirius said, folding his arms crossly. “! just had Evans in here, in literal tears, all your doing!”

“In tears?” Said James, looking appalled and tugging at his hair with both his hands.

“Howling,” confirmed Sirius.

“Merlin’s tits!” Said James, turning white. “Do you think I-“

“I think your mother shall hear about this,” said Sirius primly, pursing his mouth shut and shaking his head with a disappointed sigh.

“What!” James shouted. “You are not telling Mum, Sirius Black, you traitorous turd! It wasn’t my fault! I didn’t mean to-“

“All you have to do is ask the damned girl out, Prongs, it’s not exactly rock ’n’ science.”

“Rock ’n’ what? Oi! Now listen here, you little shit! I won’t have you chastising me like a bloody two-year-old when you are literally doing the exact same thing when it comes to Moony!”

Sirius’ elbow promptly slipped off the mantelpiece.

“Ouch!” He yelped, digging his elbow into his side. “What the fuck is that meant to mean!”

“Oh don’t you try this palaver on me, Padfoot! I damn well know you’ve had the hots for Moony for at least the last six months, and you’ve done fuck all about it, so don’t get on your high horse and-“

“What?” Sirius croaked, his voice shrill with fear. “I haven’t ever-“

“Oh shut up, Pads! I’ve had to listen to all sorts of Godforsaken moans coming from your bed as you call out Moony’s name. _Darling Moony! Remus yes! Moony don’t stop!”_

“What?” Sirius is now white as a sheet. “B-but I put up silencing charms every single night?”

“Yeah, about that, you never learnt how to cast a very effective silencing charm, mate. Which was fine, I covered for you, until you started mouthing off this gross stuff about Moony. I sent a remedial charm so don’t worry, Remus didn’t hear you mooning over him. He just thinks you are obsessed with Benjy now.”

Sirius stared at him, momentarily speechless.

“Excuse me?” he croaked. “He what?”

“Yes, well, I may have charmed your voice to say Benjy every time you said the word Moony or Remus,” James said, not looking at all apologetic.

“What? Why? Why would you do that?” said Sirius, looking at James with abject horror.

“Because I was sick of you both! Useless gits!” said James. “You’re both besotted and doing fuck all about it!”

“Fuck all? I’ll have you know, you may not have noticed, but I’ve been flirting my arse off with Moony for MONTHS now Prongs, months! And where has that got me? Nowhere! I don’t think I could be any more bloody obvious!” Sirius said, looking affronted.

“Don’t be ridiculous! You and I may think it’s obnoxiously obvious you fancy him when you send him origami notes telling him stuff like _Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?_ Or even _Guess what's on the menu? Me-n-u,_ but Moony _,”_ said James.

“But Moony what?” said Sirius, looking frazzled. “What the fuck could he possible think that relates to?”

“I bet he thinks you’re joking around, old chap,” said James calmly. “I did at the start.”

“Merlin, what the hell could he possibly think when I said _Here I am. What are your other two wishes?”_ said Sirius.

“It’s Moony we’re talking about, not an ounce of sense in him when it comes to you, Padfoot!”

“He doesn’t like me!” said Sirius, his voice rising. “The time I sent him that note saying _Are you French? Because Eiffel for you,_ do you know what he did? He turned around and told me, and I quote here, _You’re_ _a fucking idiot_!”

“Merlin’s tits, Sirius!” shouted James, grabbing a hold of Sirius’ shirt collar. “That’s Moony’s way of flirting with you, you imbecile!”

“What?” said Sirius, eyes as wide as saucers.

“You’re blind!” said James heatedly.

“But how the fuck does Moony thinking I fancy the pants off Benjy help me?” Sirius said, grabbing a hold of James’ Quidditch top in turn and shaking him.

3333333333333333

The door of the Gryffindor common room burst open once more. Remus Lupin stood there, eyes narrowed, lip curled, fists clenched, looking as though he planned on taking on every single wannabe Death-Eater in Hogwarts at once and could easily beat them. Sirius drew in a short breath, suddenly aware he was standing very close to James.

“Pray continue, don’t let my presence interrupt the snogging session you two had planned there,” Remus said, in a voice so icy that the dripping disdain had solidified.

“This is how it helps,” said James pleasantly, beaming at Sirius proudly.

“Oh fuck,” whispered Sirius. "Prongs, what did you do?"


	2. Highly Successful Wingmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did our Wingmen succeed in getting Jily and Wolfstar together, despite themselves? Read on...

**Chapter 2: Highly Successful Wingmen**

**_Previously…_ **

_“But how the fuck does Moony thinking I fancy the pants off Benjy help me?” Sirius said, grabbing a hold of James’ Quidditch top in turn and shaking him._

_The door of the Gryffindor common room burst open once more. Remus Lupin stood there, eyes narrowed, lip curled, fists clenched, looking as though he planned on taking on every single wannabe Death-Eater in Hogwarts at once and could easily beat them. Sirius drew in a short breath, suddenly aware he was standing very close to James._

_“Pray continue, don’t let my presence interrupt the snogging session you two had planned there,” Remus said, in a voice so icy that the dripping disdain had solidified._

_“This is how it helps,” said James pleasantly, beaming at Sirius proudly._

_“Oh fuck,” whispered Sirius. “Prongs, what did you do?”_

“Nothing much,” said James, giving Sirius’ shoulder a hearty slap. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Remus gave him a look.

“What?” said James, blinking at him innocently.

“He thinks he’s a paragon of virtue,” Sirius said to Remus, aiming for a casual tone and propping his elbow back onto the mantlepiece.

He watched as Remus’ chest heaved, looking like he was about to burst.

“Er, I’ll make myself scarce, shall I?” said James, walking backwards towards the boys’ dormitory and mouthing “ _good luck, you need it”_ behind Remus’ back.

“You’re more than welcome to stay, Prongs,” protested Sirius with a fake laugh, as James shut the door behind him with a timid click.

“We need to talk,” said Remus.

“Er, yes, yes of course, Moony,” said Sirius, standing up straighter. “About, er, what, in particular?”

That was clearly the wrong thing to say. Remus looked even more livid. Sirius gulped as Remus began walking towards him, hands clenched by his side.

“About you,” Remus’ voice had dropped by a few degrees.

“Me?” said Sirius, looking guilty.

“You.”

Sirius stared at him silently.

“Fenwick accosted me just now. Accused me of trying to steal you away from him.”

Remus’ voice was almost a whisper now.

“What?” said Sirius, looking at him blankly. “But… you haven’t done anything!”

“That’s what I said. I’ve had to listen to you chanting his name _every fucking night_ for the past few weeks and then watch as you completely ignore him _every single fucking day_.”

“I.. what? I don’t ignore him! I say hello and…” said Sirius, feeling completely confused.

“You act like you’re not in the least bit interested in him!” said Remus, who was now standing right in front of Sirius with a burning light in his eyes.

“That’s because I’m-“

“And you won’t stop looking at me! All day! Every time I lift my eyes, you’re staring at me. Every time I turn around in class, you’re smiling at me, trying to get my attention, sending me those fucking charmed origami notes-“

“I thought you liked-“

“You insist on sitting beside me on the couch, putting your fucking head on my shoulders, putting your feet on my lap, fucking well falling asleep beside me and…”

Sirius suddenly noticed that while Remus’ chest was still heaving up and down, he now looked as though he was trying stop a different emotion.

“You talk to me all the time, you insist on pairing off with me when the four of us head into Hogsmeade, you fucking well tell me things you like about me, all the time, and…” Remus’ voice was hoarse.

“I’m so sorry,” said Sirius, looking at his friend with concern and suddenly feeling very guilty. “I didn’t mean to harass you, Moony, I shouldn’t have-“

“And it’s not fair, it’s not fair on me, Sirius,” said Remus, taking a step towards him. “I know it’s all a joke and it doesn’t mean anything to you. But it does to me. It’s killing me. It’s killing me because I’m mad about you. And it’s been driving me insane. I don’t know if you’re doing it to piss Fenwick off, if you think it’ll make him jealous. I mean it’s clearly working. But I will not be used as some pawn in your little game, Sirius! Just, just leave me out of it, and just damn well ask him out, or do whatever you were planning on doing…”

Sirius’ eyes were wide with shock, speechless, watching as his friend continued talking, the candlelight reflecting the gold in his ash coloured curls, his eyes overly bright, grabbing onto a fistful of hair before he closed his eyes shut, as though to block out a strong feeling.

Tentatively, he leaned forward and brought their two heads together.

“Moony, you’re so thick sometimes. I’m in love with you. Desperately in love with you since the start of the year. I’m sorry if you thought I was joking around with you,” he said quietly.

Remus opened his eyes and stared into his grey eyes, silver and molten.

“What?” he said.

“Mad about you. Crackers. Embarrassed the fuck out of myself on a daily basis. Prongs was pissing himself laughing at my antics. I think everyone else was too. Minnie felt so sorry for me she didn’t even give me detention when I decked Mulciber in the jaw last week,” said Sirius, smiling at Remus and holding onto the back of his neck.

“Really?” said Remus, looking back with a dazed expression.

“Yeah, I decked him for calling Lily the M word,” Sirius shrugged. “She caught me writing you a pathetic note at the start of detention, read it, and then promptly told me I could go, said she had enough stress in her life without adding in an unwarranted hour of supervising me. She also gave me a biscuit.”

“No, the other thing,” Remus said, smiling back.

“Oh. Right,” said Sirius, looking at Remus’ lips.

Remus moved closer until Sirius’ back hit the wall, and bit the side of his lip.

“Why were you calling out Benjy’s name if-“

“Merlin, fuck! That was James!” said Sirius looking horrified. “It was you! It was only you, I was calling out your name, and you weren’t meant to hear, and James didn’t want me to-“

“You were calling out my name?” Remus said, placing his hands on either side of Sirius’ face.

“Yes,” said Sirius, swallowing hard and hoping he wasn’t turning puce.

He was.

“All that time?” Remus voice was so low.

He nodded, biting his lower lip.

“Fuck,” said Remus, kissing Sirius’ lips softly and gripping his hair.

Sirius tried to say something, but he wasn’t sure what language he was trying to speak in. Turned out it was French.

“Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.“

“Fuck, I love you so much, you bastard, you were driving me wild!” moaned Remus, deepening the kiss.

Sirius smiled to himself as he held onto Remus’ back.

“And whenever you’ve stopped your ministrations, you might want to thank your Wingman, Pads!” James’ amused voice interrupted then.

“You’re lucky I’m in such a good mood now,” Remus rolled his eyes without looking over.

“Being a good Wingman includes getting the hell out of there when things go according to your devilish plan, Prongs!” said Sirius, grinning at James.

James sent him a smug look.

“Actually,” said Sirius, with a wicked glint in his eyes. “I think this might be an opportune time to call Evans.”

“What?” said Remus.

“Won’t take long, don’t move,” he murmured back, holding onto Remus tightly.

“EVANS!!” he shouted, in a distressed tone, cupping his hands over his mouth. “Can you come down here immediately, please?”

“What are you-“ said James, looking at Sirius in shock and shaking his head wildly.

“Getting you back,” said Sirius.

3333333

“Evans,” said Sirius, as Lily bounded down the stairs and then stopped as soon as she spotted James standing near the foot of the spiral staircase.

“What’s going on?” Lily said, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

“This,” said Sirius, pointing at James.

“Me?” said James, pointing at himself and ruffling his hair.

“That git?” said Lily, glancing at James coldly.

“Precisely,” said Sirius, beaming at her. “The git that asked Desdemona Demelza de Mimsy-Porpington on a date-“

“I did not!” said James, glaring at Sirius. “She-“

“I’m well aware, Potter,” said Lily, pursing her lips. “I was there.”

“I panicked, alright? I panicked because I didn’t want to be rude to her in front of her friends! I was going to find her after lunch and explain it was all a mistake, that I couldn’t go with her to Hogsmeade because I fancy someone else! But-“

“You fancy someone else?” said Lily, looking at him as though she wanted to kill him. “Of course you bloody fancy someone else, you annoyingly good-looking-“

“But I panicked, because you overheard the whole thing, and I always mess everything up in front of you, because I’m stupidly and madly in unrequited love with you and… wait, did you just call me good-looking?” James stopped, looking confused.

Lily stared back at him, with her emerald, dazzling eyes that always made him feel weak at the knees.

“You… James Fleamont Potter, did you just say you’re in unrequited love with me?” she said, narrowing her eyes again.

“Yes?” he said, folding his arms across his chest defensively. “Look, I know you don’t like me that way, and that’s fine, and I promise I know we’re just good friends and that’s all and …”

His voice trailed away, and he looked over at her anxiously.

Lily Evans was walking towards him with a look of utter determination on her pale face.

“Evans, fuck! I’m sorry, I…”

She stopped right in front of him and held onto his shoulders, standing up on her tiptoes.

“I’m in unrequited love right back at you, you silly, stupid, beautiful, annoying, infuriatingly gorgeous-“

He lifted her up and she laughed lightly, breathlessly, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him in between her words.

“I can’t believe we’re so stupid!”

“Speak for yourself, I’ve never done a single more intelligent thing in my entire life,” said James, sighing deeply as he deepened the kiss.

“I’ll have you know that was all my doing, Prongs,” said Sirius. “I asked Desdie to ask you out as a favour.”

“Desdie?” said James, stopping for a second and looking over at his annoying best friend.

“Childhood friends. She’s always a good sport, has zero interest in your Prongs, howled with laughter at your horror-sticken face, no doubt.”

“You bastard!” said James.

“Prongs, I think you should quit while you’re ahead, let’s not go into the Silencing Charms Realm of things with Evans here,” said Sirius, with a shake of his head.

“Well you may as well know now as good as later,” said James sighing dramatically. “I got Benjy to act like he was in love with you.”

“Excuse me, you did what?” said Sirius.

“He owed me, I caught him snogging Caradoc behind the tapestry on the Fifth Floor while I was doing rounds with that homophobic plonker Finch-Hatton. He hadn’t spotted them, and Filch was coming, so I pretended I was trying to steal the helmet off Marmaduke’s armour, you know, the knight-“

“Get on with it,” groaned Remus, hiding his face in Sirius’ neck, and sighing heavily.

“And so I purposely got into a big row with him, got sent to Minnie’s office and they managed to leg it.”

“But you got two weeks’ detention for that!” said Lily.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t sure if they were out, or, well, Finch-Hatton was there, I didn’t want them having to..” James said, looking a bit sheepish.

“Benjy’s out and proud,” said Remus.

“Yeah, he told me afterwards, I didn’t know, but Caddy wasn’t. Is now though, so it’s all goo-“ said James, stopping as Lily kissed him fervently.

“Have I told you how much I bloody well love you, James?” she said sternly, her almond eyes alight with passion.

“Eh…” he answered, staggering backwards still holding her in his arms and trying to steady them.

“Sirius Black and Remus Lupin – you are both going to go up to your dorm room right away and put a locking Charm on it. Potter, you are going to stop talking, get on your broom and fly us both into my room, the girls are all out,” Lily said, running her fingers through his hair and exhaling.

She had always longed to run her fingers through his hair.

“Trying to take charge, Evans?” James murmured, kissing her. “Boys are you-“

“No, they’re staying here, by the looks of things,” said Lily, smiling at him.

Sirius and Remus were kissing against the wall, near the fireplace, oblivious to them. James shot a wink at the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, who coughed prudishly and slipped out of the frame. Sirius opened his eyes and grinned at Lily, blowing her a hasty kiss.

“Any time you need a wingman, you know where to get me,” he said.

“Please shut up, Sirius,” said Remus.

“Likewise, Moony, Pads, I’m here any-“ James said.

She rolled her eyes at James and saluted Sirius.

“I think we’re both hoping you never interfere ever again!”

“Yes, never again,” confirmed Remus, as Sirius pretended to look confused.

“Upstairs, my room?” James said, still kissing her neck.

“Immediately,” Lily said. “I’m not wasting another precious second.”

“Always so hasty, Evans,” said James, his hazel eyes twinkling.

“Careful, or your head won’t fit through the door, Potter,” said Lily, unable to stop grinning at him with adoration.

“Just when I had managed to deflate it a bit, you’re doing terrible things to my ego,” James smiled back, as they wound their way up the stairs.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluff, let me know xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to, I will finish it.... such silliness
> 
> PS can anyone find me the person on tumblr who said Remus' way of flirting with Sirius was to say fucking idiot, so I can credit them (love it)??


End file.
